


天真有邪

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 师生love





	天真有邪

【包托/杰托】天真有邪  
如何快速补包托资料！！！想写现实向（肯定很酸爽

01  
杰拉德睁开眼，臂弯沉重。  
微微低头，清新的发香就钻进了鼻子。阳光透过白纱爬到床上，怀中之人雪色的肌肤被照得粉红发亮，金色的头发凌乱地蜷在光洁的额角，贝齿咬着红唇，似是被这刺眼的阳光打扰到了。

一瞬间想起了昨晚的许多事——费尔南多印在酒杯上的口红印，包裹在衬衫下任凭自己抚摸的柔嫩肌肤，挂在床沿边的纤细手腕……

老天，他对自己的学生做了什么？！

杰拉德头痛欲裂，即使心中懊悔不已，但此刻软玉在手，怎可能狠得下心推开。正思索要不要叫醒费尔南多托雷斯，他却自己睁开了眼。

眼中一片清明，看来是早就醒了。

“皱着眉是在后悔吗？”

杰拉德不敢去看托雷斯，他想要抽回枕在托雷斯脖子下的手臂，却被托雷斯拽牢，紧紧地勾着自己的脖子。

“你怕什么，吃亏的又不是你。”

少爷脾气上来总喜欢嘟着嘴的毛病托雷斯是改不掉了，杰拉德也不打算劝他改，可爱的习惯就应该继续保持下去。

“我……南多，我们……这是不对的。”  
“怎么不对了？”

托雷斯折开杰拉德的手，支起身搂住杰拉德的脖子，义正言辞道：“我喜欢你，你喜欢我，我愿意被你操，这是两厢情愿的事，怎么是不对的呢？哦，你要说了，我是你的学生，可是我已经成年了啊……”

“你才刚过完十八岁的生日。”

杰拉德阻止托雷斯吻他的动作，无奈又无法地看着眼前的男孩。  
托雷斯是个有预谋就要预谋得逞的人，他重重地压在杰拉德身上，故意哑着嗓子说：“那也成年了，我跟我喜欢的人在一起有什么错。而且我必须纠正你，你只是我的家庭教师，家庭教师！”说完狠狠地亲了杰拉德一口。

“你要明白，即使成年了你也不是完全的……”话没说完，托雷斯的唇又贴了上来。

杰拉德轻轻推开他，试图把话说完：“完全的自由……”

托雷斯笑了，脸颊上可爱的雀斑跳跃着，眼里闪烁的精灵不愿在听杰拉德的废话。

“我现在只在想你为什么又硬了～”

杰拉德额头有点冒汗，他苦笑道：“任何一个成年男子都会有晨勃的反应，生理课我教过你，更何况你的手还那么不安分。”

托雷斯忽然眯起眼，一脸的不高兴，握着阴茎的手速度慢下来，力度却增大了。他如愿看到杰拉德脸上升腾起情欲的烟雾，然后便甜甜地笑了，亲了亲杰拉德的鼻子。

“杰拉德老师，你想要我吗？”

这个时候杰拉德还能保持正人君子的话他就太不是人了，摒去那些道德教义，他只想好好欺负一下身上香甜的男孩，教会他不要妄图挑衅一个血气方刚的男人。

02  
“你还记得我们第一次见面的场景吗？”

杰拉德抱着托雷斯泡在浴缸里，托雷斯揉搓着白色的泡泡，揪了一朵抹在杰拉德的手背上。

“我一点也不想回忆那天的事。”  
“那你老实告诉我。”

托雷斯翻过身，握着自己的阴茎去蹭杰拉德埋在水中的巨物，粗硬的耻毛混合着温热的水摩擦在一起，两个人的脸都不由自主地红了。

“你是不是第一天就喜欢我了？”

杰拉德正想着该如何回答，托雷斯从手中扶起他的阴茎，在粉嫩的穴口慢慢地磨，最后对准花心一屁股坐了下去。  
凌空的感觉并不好受，托雷斯按着杰拉德结实的胸膛以求平衡。杰拉德的肉茎再次被甜蜜的小嘴吸住自然舍不得对方离开，于是展开双臂，托着托雷斯的两瓣臀肉让他可以安心地上下插动。

“说呀……”

托雷斯咬着嘴唇，气息极不稳，配着一张酡红的小脸足以让男人疯狂。杰拉德开始配合，主动去顶弄托雷斯的蜜穴，小穴湿得一塌糊涂，肉茎抽送自如，杰拉德的手朝上一扶、再拉着托雷斯的腰重重坐下去，每一次都要听到溅到水的“噗嗤”声才露出一抹得意的浅笑。

“是，第一次见面，我就想，就想……”杰拉德的速度越来越快，水花飞溅，托雷斯的嘴角蜜津流下，在坠到杰拉德唇上的一刹那，他只觉得快被操干的小穴涌入了一阵强烈的风暴，热烫的精液一下子被肠壁上即将渴死的小嘴悉数吞进。

杰拉德剧烈地抖动起来，久久未停止射精的巨根顶得托雷斯直仰脖颈，喉咙里不受控制地发出色情的呻吟。

“操穿你……”

托雷斯闭上眼，说不出任何连贯的话，只能无法抑制地大叫起来。

他的嘴巴渴望身下小嘴吃的东西，尽管他水性极差，仍旧不可阻挡地钻入了水中，一口含住了杰拉德的阴茎，急不可耐地吸吮起来，一不小心就呛到了水，不仅把那白浊吐得一干二净，口鼻间还都进了水，害他不住地咳嗽起来。

杰拉德焦急地将他抱起来，拥入怀里好生安慰。

“南多？呼吸，呼吸！对不起！你别吓我！”

杰拉德歉意的吻一个个落下，托雷斯伸手抚上他的脸，笑出了眼泪。

“我没事，我真的没事。”  
“我不弄你了，你也别惹我了，我们好好洗澡，洗完去床上休息。”

杰拉德又吻了吻托雷斯的唇，托雷斯伸出小舌挽留杰拉德，两人又缠绵地吻了起来。

一吻作罢，托雷斯的眼睛亮了许多，带着些羞涩的星光，恳求道：“杰拉德，下次我再好好吃你的鸡巴好吗？”

杰拉德用手捂住他的嘴，露出一副训斥小孩的表情：“不准乱说话！”  
托雷斯偎在他怀里，指尖在杰拉德胸前画圈。

“不说就不说嘛~”

杰拉德拿开他乱动的手，开始给托雷斯清理身下的污浊。

“你说我会怀孕吗？”  
“傻孩子，我们都是男人。”  
“可是我想和你有个小孩。”  
“……你自己还是个孩子。”  
“杰拉德！”

托雷斯非常认真地望着杰拉德。

“等我们结婚了，我们就去领养一个孩子好吗？”

杰拉德避开他的眼睛，只是平静地说：“伺候你的时候就给我闭嘴躺平。”  
托雷斯不满他回避的态度，但是也不想再去惹恼他，于是决定和以前那样调戏杰拉德一番。

“等会……抱我去床上，然后……再‘操穿我’一次好吗？”

杰拉德埋在托雷斯穴内的手指一顿。

“我走了！”

03  
史蒂文杰拉德即将大学毕业，他已经考上了研究生，为了消磨无聊的夏休时光，他应邀去朋友亲戚家做家庭教师。  
去的前一天朋友就郑重其事地告诉他对方家的孩子非常难缠，千万不要被他漂亮的外表迷惑住了。  
杰拉德起初不信，但是当他提着行李来到托雷斯家时，就看到了毕生难忘的销魂场景。

漂亮的花园内，一个男孩几近赤裸地靠在紫藤秋千边。金发闪耀下是一张忧郁的俊脸，许是在太阳底下站久了，雪白的肌肤开始泛红，乳首尤甚，殷红的仿佛熟透了的樱桃。男孩并不是那种瘦弱的身板，相反肌肉格外匀称，却彻底展现了纤细美学。连接窄腰和长腿的胯部只穿了一条白色的紧身短裤，手中握着的洒水器还朝着面前的小鼓包喷水。水将棉质内裤湿润，很好地勾勒出玉茎的轮廓，尺寸可观，如果杰拉德没看错的话，粉色的龟头从内裤的一角冒了出来。

“费尔南多！你再坚持一会，马上画完了。”

杰拉德以为作画之人才是自己要应付的孩子，没想到这个让他看得血液上下翻涌的模特才是。

托雷斯注意到陌生人炙热的目光在自己身上流连，立刻关掉了水阀，示意画师停笔。

“你就是新来的家庭教师？”

托雷斯赤着脚走到杰拉德面前，晒得通红的脸格外婀娜，特别是那些小小的雀斑，让这张天真的漂亮脸蛋风情万种。

杰拉德艰难地移开目光，试着让自己往别处看。

“是的，我是史蒂文杰拉德。”

努力镇定下来，杰拉德觉得自己表现得还算正常，他的双手自然垂下交叠着，这本不是他的习惯，此刻只是为了掩盖被内裤勒得发紧的肉茎。

索性托雷斯只是盯着他的脸，然后伸出了湿漉漉的手。

“很高兴见到你，我的第十任英文老师。”

杰拉德干燥的手掌与之交握，托雷斯出其不意地将他往自己身侧带，然后使劲地抱住了他。

特别香。

这是杰拉德的第一反应，托雷斯美妙肉体散发着无与伦比的芳香，这个气味直到晚上躺到床上依旧萦绕在他的鼻尖。

手慢慢往下摸，扯开内裤握住尖端已经开始冒水的肉柱，杰拉德羞耻地自慰起来，脑子里想的，都是那个充满香气的下午——阳光、金发、白色、内裤、雀斑组成的托雷斯，十八岁的托雷斯，是挂在楼下树梢上的水蜜桃，稍纵即逝的夏日来到，就该成熟了。


End file.
